1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens module pop-up device for a portable wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera lens module pop-up device for a portable wireless terminal which enables insertion and extraction of a camera lens module into and from the portable wireless terminal in a pop-up manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” means devices that are portable and enable wireless communication capabilities for the owners of the devices. The portable communication devices tend to be much thinner and lighter in consideration of their portability. Their functionality has been rapidly diversifying. There is a trend toward miniaturization of the devices, both in size and weight, as well as a trend in diversifying the functions. The applications for the portable communication devices will expand in the future, and accordingly future portable communication devices will be altered to adapt to the various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Nowadays, the use of the portable communication devices crosses all demographics without distinction of age, sex, time or place, and thus the portable wireless terminals are now recognized as a ubiquitous necessity of daily life.
On the basis of their structural forms, for example, the portable communication devices may be classified into a bar-type wireless communication device, a flip-type wireless communication device, and a folder-type wireless communication device. The bar-type wireless communication device comprises a single bar-type housing. While, the flip-type wireless communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a flip part pivotably coupled to the housing by means of a hinge device. Finally, the folder-type wireless communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a folder part pivotably coupled to the housing in a foldable manner by means of a hinge device.
Further, on the basis of the manner or positions in which they are worn, the portable communication devices may be classified into a neck wearable type device or a wrist wearable type device. The neck wearable device is configured to be worn around the user's neck. The wrist wearable type device is configured to be worn on the user's wrist.
Furthermore, on the basis of their opening and closing operations, the portable communication devices may be classified into a rotation type wireless device or a sliding type wireless device. In case of the rotation type wireless device, its two housings are rotatably connected to be opened away from or closed to each other in a state wherein their facing surfaces are in contact with each other. In case of the sliding-type wireless device, its two housings are opened away from or closed to each other by their longitudinal sliding movements. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the various portable wireless devices as mentioned above.
Functionally, the conventional portable communication devices have been developed to enable high-speed data communication, in addition to voice communication. Since a consumer's desire for this high-speed data communication continues to increase, in the near future, portable communication devices may provide various associated services with the aid of a wireless communication technique enabling high-speed data transmission.
Currently, the conventional portable communication devices have a camera lens for the transmission of video signals, filming of a desired subject, and the like.
According to this latest trend, generally, the portable communication devices include a camera lens module internally or externally, and enable video conferencing between a user and another party, or filming of a desired subject.
However, the conventional portable communication devices have a problem in that a camera lens housing employed for video conferencing and filming of a desired subject cannot be protected from the external environment, which results in the camera lens becoming dirty.
In order to protect the camera lens from the external environment, there exists the need for a separate protective device for preventing the continuous exposure of the camera lens to the external environment.
If such a separate protective device is employed for protecting the camera lens, it inevitably increases the volume of the conventional portable communication devices.
Portable wireless terminals with the conventional cameral lens are designed only to enable rotation of the camera lens in a vertical direction and are limited to only a limited number of special uses.
The portable wireless terminals having the conventional camera lens, furthermore, suffer from the inconvenience of having to constantly adjust the rotation angle of the camera lens since the camera lens is not designed to stop at any predetermined angles when rotated.